Driven to Insanity
Raven disobeys her parents by going out with an older boy, who turns out to be very immature and she soon regrets going out with him. Meanwhile, Chelsea and Eddie babysit Cory but all he wants to do is get rid of Eddie so he can have Chelsea to himself. Synopsis Against her parents' wishes, Raven goes out on a date with an older boy, which she instantly regrets. Meanwhile, Chelsea and Eddie babysit Corey. Cast Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter Guest Starring *Stacy Meadows as Matthew Trivia *When Eddie comes out of the shower you can see that underneath his towel he is wearing shorts. *When Chelsea is baby-sitting Cory, in some scenes she has yellow eyeshadow on and in other ones, she has red eyeshadow. *In the beginning of the episode, Cory and Chelsea are sitting on the couch and *Cory is holding a big bowl of popcorn. When he is bothering Chelsea again and Chelsea flips the bowl of popcorn on Cory's head. There's a huge mess of popcorn all over the couch. But then, when Raven's father walks in and starts dancing while Chelsea and Cory are watching him, if you look closely, the huge popcorn mess is suddenly gone, though it then reappears. *If you look closely, in Raven's vision of Chelsea picking up the phone, Chelsea says "hi" to Mrs. Baxter and then moves a little piece of her hair out of her face right after, but when it actually does happen she says "hi" in a different tone and she doesn't move any hair out of her face at all. *When Raven and Tanya are standing in front of the bathroom door, they start moving a little bit away from Matthew; it is then that you can see the shadow of the boom mic on the women's bathroom door. *Because the episodes aired out of the order by which they were produced, Chelsea, in this episode, is said to be fourteen years old, but in Wake Up Victor, she is, in fact, fifteen years old. *The title and comments in the dialogue suggest Matthew drives Raven to the restaurant but his car is never shown. *When Raven was watching Matthew eat the "super duper ompah", in one shot, their drinks disappear without the waiters touching them, but in the next shot they're there again. *When Raven's parents order the "super duper ompah", in one shot, there is a cup by them, but in another shot it disappears. In the next shot, it's there again even though the waiter didn't pick it up. *In the scene where Eddie comes out of the shower, he is only wearing a towel. When Cory is pulling on the stockings to close the door and they shoot to Eddie saying "if you don't open this door," you can see that he is wearing the prank pajamas that Cory left for him, but when the camera shoots back to him in the bathroom a second time, he is wearing the towel again. *When Cory pops the vacuum bag open onto Eddie, you see that the table behind them has no dust on it, but then when Cory comes back downstairs from giving Eddie the pajamas, Chelsea is cleaning up dust on that very table. Quotes Cory: (to Chelsea) I’ll start the movie, you get the sodas. Chelsea: Cory! Cory: Get the sodas, be happy. ---- Cory: (to Chelsea) Hi! Chelsea: (wiping the dust off the table) Cory, I told Raven I’d watch you and I can do that whether you’re alive or dead. Dead is less work. ---- Raven: Mom, if you love me, you’ll start dragging my sorry butt home right now! Tanya: I’m going to talk to your father first, and we’ll see how sorry your butt is! ---- Chelsea: (on the phone with Raven) Rae, your mom told me to tell you that you look really nice tonight. Wait, Rae, how would she know that? Raven: (sees Tanya standing right behind her) Trust me, girl — she ain’t psychic. ---- Raven: (to Chelsea) Do your parents listen to you? Chelsea: They kinda have to, Rae. They’re both therapists. It’s just kind of freaky when they tell me my time’s up and they’ll see me next week. ---- Victor: (to Tanya) C’mon, I wanna get my ‘ompah’ on! Tanya: If you don’t sit down, everyone is going to see your ‘ompah’! 113 Category:Season One